My Own Happy Ending
by xElizaxSykesx
Summary: based on a dream I had about me, my best friend, and C.C. of BVB, yes self inserts are wrong but honestly I don't care
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Eliza! It'll be fun, I promise!"

"Yeah yeah. Fine I'll go."

"Yay! Now go get ready!"

I walk out of the room and into my bedroom, I assume my roommate Jade does the same. Jade wants to drag me to this lakefront party tonight at this random guy's house. She always wants to drag me to parties.

"Eliza! Are you ready yet?" Jade calls from her room.

"Just a minute!"

I quickly put my makeup and change from skinny jeans to short shorts and put my Black Veil Brides tank on.

"Eliza come on we'll be late!"

"Okay okay!"

I grab my Escape the Fate hoodie and my keys, walk out the door right after Jade and lock it. We walk down the stairs together to my car.

"Ohmigawd Eliza! This'll be so much fun! I can't wait!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You GUESS? It's the party of the year! Everyone will be there, and I think even Dahvie Vanity's going!"

"There's no way Dahvie's going. Why would he go to some random party?"

"Because it's the party of the year for anyone, and OHMIGAWD we're here!"

I stop the car and Jade practically leaps out. Looking around I notice that she's right. Everyone is here and I think I see tour buses parked outside.

"Eliza! Come on!"

Jade drags me through the house, room after room searching for people. I hate this party already. I don't know anyone besides Jade.

"Eliza! He's here! See I told you so!"

And with that, Jade leaves me to go stalk Dahvie. I can't take all this noise, I'm going outside. Weaving through the crowd of people, I finally get to the back door that leads to the porch. I open it and saunter down the stairs. Don't judge, I like sauntering. I saunter over to the bench in the corner and sit down. The cool thing about this porch is that it's over the lake. The porch is sitting on top of the lake and there is steps to go down into the water. I like it out here, nobody's out here and I can watch the water with nothing to disturb me.

"Andy! Why are we all going outside?"

"Because Ashley, I know how you guys get and I want to set a curfew before you all get drunk. We can't do it in there because it's too loud," the tall man, Andy, says to the shorter man, Ashley.

I giggle to myself. Ashley is a girls name. They haven't noticed me yet. Holy shit, it's Black Veil Brides! That's my favourite band! Okay, Eliza stay calm, don't freak out like those whores that go to the shows and bother them. Just keep quiet and they won't bother you.

"Okay so curfew. It's 1:00 because we have to be on the road by 2:00," Andy tells them.

"Ands come one! can we stay til 1:30? Please?"

I giggle again, it's funny seeing Ashley beg.

"Who the fuck is giggling? It's getting annoying!" Ashley exclaimes.

I stop, hoping they don't notice me.

"Chill Ashes, it's just a girl. No need to go crazy," Jinxx says.

"Ohhh a girl, even better!"

"Ash no, don't touch her. You have enough sex already," Jake says.

"Hey girl! Want a good time?" Ashley yells at me.

I can't speak, I think I'm mute. I just want them to go away, and of course they come over here.

"Hey, are you okay? Ash was just kidding," a soft voice says, "Hey, look at me. Are you okay?" It's C.C. I haven't heard him speak this entire time. I look at him, and my eyes meet his. I can't speak. I quickly get up, and run inside. I can't deal with them in my face.

Once I get inside, I run to the nearest room and try to gather my thoughts. I still can't speak.

"So your not okay?"

It's C.C.

"Did Ash offend you earlier? I'm sorry if he did. We can't control him, but anyways, I'm Christian Coma, or C.C. for short."

"I-I-I know. I'm Eliza. Wait, yes! I can speak again, and yes I know your C.C. I know all of you guys," I say pointing to my shirt.

"Oh your a fan, cool! Have you been to any of our shows?"

"Yeah, it was fun. I had a good time, I still have the drumsticks you threw into the crowd that one time. I was nearly killed for it but eh," I say.

"Oh. I'm sorry, but that's cool that you have my drumsticks! Do you want me to sign them? Because I totally will! Anything for a fan," he says with a grin.

"Um yeah sure but they're at my house. You'd have to come home with me."

"I'm very okay with that."

"I was gonna leave now because I hate parties but if you want to stay, I could just give you my number and my address and you could come later."

"I hate parties too, I just came because I had nowhere to go. I will take your number though."

"O-okay."

I give him my phone number and he gives me his. This is so cool! I have Christian Coma's number! Me of all people!

"So you wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah, we can leave in my car. My roommate can get a ride."

"Let's go then."

I grab C.C.'s hand and lead him through the crowd of people, out the door, and to my car. We get in and I start to drive back to the house.

"Hey C.C. do you mind if I put music on?"

"Nah it's all good."

I turn on the radio and Black Veil Brides starts blasting out.

"So I can see you listen to us, what other kind of music do you listen to Eliza?"

"Alesana, Asking Alexandria, Breathe Carolina, Blood On The Dance Floor, Bring Me The Horizon, Get Scared, Modern Day Escape, Panic! At the Disco, The Young Veins, Catching Your Clouds, My Chemical Romance, Mayday Parade, Escape the Fate, and Falling in Reverse."

"Who's The Young Veins?"

I gasp in mock horror, "The Young Veins was Ryan Ross and Jon Walker's band after they left Painc! in 2009. Here I have their c.d."

I put in Take A Vacation! and watch his reaction.

"Is this the Beatles?"

"Nope, this singer is Ryan Ross. He wanted it to sound like the Beatles because that's his favourite band. I had the hugest crush on him for the longest time."

"Oh."

"Well anyways, we're here," I say gesturing to my house.

"Okay."

I walk up the steps to my door, unlocking it and walking inside.

"So this is my house. It's not very interesting but what can I say?"

"It's nice. I like it!"

"So let me go grab the sticks, you can wait here or come up with me."

"Okay, I'm curious to see your room. And that's NOT in a pervy way!"

"It's all good," I say giggling.

"Cool! I didn't want you to get the wrong idea cuz I'm not like that. I leave that to Ashley."

"It's fine C.C."

I lead C.C. up to my room and sit him down on my bed.

"Here," I say handing him the drumsticks.

_I know, I know. terrible ending but don't worry new chapter coming soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

This girl, Eliza, is pretty cool. Most fans I've met were crazy girls or guys that were completely in love with us. Eliza just treats me like I'm a friend. It's nice not being treated like a god because I'm in a band.

"C.C.? Hello?"

"Fuck! Sorry. I kinda spaced out. What'd ya say?"

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride back to the party or if you wanted to stay here. Either's fine with me."

"I'd like to stay, get to know you."

She smiles and says, "Okay yeah. That's fine. What do you wanna know?"

"Everything!"

"Well my name is Eliza Rey. I'm 23, single, bisexual and a musician. I live here with my roommate Jade, who sometimes is my best friend. I work at the local coffee shoppe and that's about it."

"Your a musician?! That's awesome! What do you play?"

"I sing and play guitar. I'm in a band actually. It's just me but it's called Horizon."

"That's awesome! I'd love to hear you sing something someday."

"Someday? You actually want to hang out with me in the future?"

"Of course! You seem like a really cool girl and I'd love to hang out more. Why? Do you not want me to?"

"No! No! I wanna be friends! It's just no one likes me really. I don't have any friends really except for Jade and now you."

"That sucks! Well you will always have me and I'm sure the guys will like you too."

"I'd like that. Having friends I mean."

"Well you got me if no one else wants to be. I won't leave you."

~Awkward Silence~

"So C.C. what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

"Rockband?"

"Sure but prepare to get your ass kicked!"

"In your dreams! I am master of all things Rockband!"

She takes my hand and pulls me down to the living room and starts setting up the game.

"Do you wanna make your own character?"

"Sure!"

While I make myself a character, she gets a text. Uh-oh. This isn't good. She's glaring at her phone.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. It's just Jade. She says she won't be home tonight."

"Well, more time to hang for us!"

"Yeah, I guess so," she says with a smile.

Once I make myself a character, she starts going through the songs.

"AFI?"

"No."

"L7?"

"Maybe."

"Panic! At The Disco?"

"Sure."

"Awesome! This is my favourite!"

Back to the street

Where we began

Feeling as good as lovers can

You know?

Yeah We're feeling so good

Pickin up things we shouldn't read

Looks like the end of history

As we know

It's just the end of the world

Back to the street

Where we began

Feeling as good as love

You could

You can

Into a place where thoughts can bloom

Into a room where it's Nine In The Afternoon

And we know that it could be

And we know that it should

'Cuz It's Nine In The Afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon...

Oh my god! This girl has a beautiful voice!

"Girl you rocked!"

"Thanks! I love this song. It's my favourite. It actually found me my future husband."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I first got this game in 2006 when it came out, I played and stuff. Then I did this song and looked it up. I watched the video for it and in the end sorta, in the green bedroom was Ryan Ross. I didn't know any of the guys in this band but when I first saw Ryan, I knew that I would love him. Ever since then, I've been in love with him."

"Wow. That's so sweet. So you must really love him huh?"

"Yeah I do."

"I wish I could find a girl like that."

"You will! Hell if I wasn't in love with Ryan, I'd date you myself!"

"I hope I find her."

"You will. Trust me."

"Yeah. So have you actually met Ryan?"

"Yeah I have. I went to a few of his concerts and we hung out after shows for a while. I remember one time he came to the coffee shoppe where I work to say hey, but I haven't seen him since he got divorced from Keltie. I think I might still have his number though."

"Well I hope you guys work out and all."

"I hope so too! Hey how long are you guys here for?"

"A few days. Why?"

"Ryan's giving a concert here tomorrow and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me."

"Like a date?"

"No, I mean cuz I love Ryan but as friends. I could introduce you to him if you want."

"Um sure that'd be cool."

"Alright, I'll text you before the show."

"Okay."

"Holy shit! It's 12! Don't you have a curfew?"

"Fuck! Yeah I do. Would you mind giving me a ride to my bus?"

"Not a problem."

"Cool thanks!"

We walk outside to her car. The ride back is full of silence.

Once we get there she says, "I had a nice time tonight."

"Me too and I'm looking forward to meeting Ryan tomorrow."

"Yeah. He's awesome."

"Well good night."

"Good night, I will text you tomorrow."

I get out of the car and walk up the steps of my bus.

"C.C. where the fuck have you been?"

"Chill Andy I was just hanging out with a friend."

"Who?"

"The girl that ran away from us earlier. Her name is Eliza."

"So you really did leave the party with her? What happened?"

"We hung out and she treated me like a normal person. We're going to a concert tomorrow."

"As a date?"

I cringe and say, "No. She's in love with the guy who is performing tomorrow at the concert."

"Oh I see. Who does she love?"

"Ryan Ross."

"The guy from Panic! At The Disco?"

"No he's not in Panic! anymore."

"Oh. Do you like her?"

"Yeah I do. She is just fucking amazing and she doesn't treat me like I'm god."

"Well it's only been a day. Give it sometime and maybe she'll like you too."

"Thanks Andy. I think I'm going to get some sleep."

"Okay C.C. good night."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning~

It's the day of Ry's concert! I am so happy! Oh shit its noon! I have to get ready. I take a quick shower and blow dry, straighten, and smooth my hair. I put on my makeup and my red ripped tank, my short shorts, and my Batman converse. I look good.

"CC! ru awake yet?"

"Yea y?"

"u should get ready, concerts in an hr thought wed get lunch."

"k ill be ready in 20"

I get in my car and drive to his bus. Should I knock on the door or should I wait for him? Fuck it I'm gonna knock. Before I can, Andy opens the door.

"Are you Eliza?"

"Yes. I'm here for C.C."

"Come in. He'll only be a minute."

"Okay."

Andy leads me inside and gestures for me to sit with him on their couch.

"So where are you taking him?"

"To a concert. My sort of boyfriend is performing."

"Who is he?"

"Ryan Ross."

"From Panic! At The Disco?"

"Yeah that was his old band. Now he's not in it."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah."

"Eliza! Your here!"

"Yeah just came to get you."

"Cool! Well I'm ready if you wanna go get some lunch."

"Of course. Goodbye Andy, it was nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too."

I lead C.C. to my car and we get in.

"So there's a diner in town if you wanna go. It's super close to where Ry's performing."

"Yeah sounds good."

"Cool."

I put on Take A Vacation! and sing along.

"Do you know every song?"

"Yeah. I really love Ryan."

"I can tell. So you guys are friends?"

"For now."

"How long have you guys been friends? Are ya'll close?"

"Since he was in Panic! and not like best friends but getting there. He knows who I am."

"So you've known him a long time?"

"Yeah." What's with his questions?

"Cool."

"Oh, we're here."

I stop the car and we go inside.

"Hey Liza, got a hot date?"

"Hey Gina. Naw this is C.C. from BVB. I'm taking him to Ry's concert after lunch."

"Oh so this is the boy. Well nice to meet ya sweetheart! Oh by the way Liza, Ryan stopped by earlier for lunch. Told me to give this to you if you stopped by. He thought you might."

"Thanks Gina! Can I seat myself?"

"Sure honey. Your table's been waiting. Oh sit on the side closer to the sign. Ryan sat there today."

I grin and thank her. Once she leaves us, I lead C.C. to our table. I sit on Ry's side. He picked my booth. *squeal!*

"So you know her?"

"Second mom to me after I moved here. Helped me and stuff after my ex screwed me over. She's always there for me. Plus everyone knows her."

"Oh I see. Well it's nice I got to meet her. She looks like she could be your mom though. And that's in the most respectful way possible!"

"She's not old!" She's only about 40. I mean her ginger hair is graying already and she's got wrinkles but she's okay.

"Liza honey? You okay?"

"What? Oh yeah! Sorry nervous about seeing Ryan. I really missed him."

"I know hon, but anyways whatcha want? The usual?"

"Yeah and I'm paying for everything."

"Okay. Read your letter sweetheart. I read it already so I know what's in it."

"Gina!"

"Read it!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The letter~

Eliza~

I know it's been a while but I wanted to catch up. I've missed you and I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it. I wanna catch up and all so can we have dinner tonight? After the show I mean. Oh also come early I have a surprise for you! I miss you Eliza. 3 ~Ryan

Holy shit. Oh my god. I think I might cry.

"Eliza, what's wrong? Your crying."

"Nothing C.C. I'm fine. It's just the letter."

"Can I read it?"

I nod and give the letter to him. God that letter was beautiful. I'm so glad he wrote that. I've missed him so much.

"That's nice."

"Oh Liza honey you read it?"

"Yeah I just did. Gina I can't eat right now. Give my food to Michael in the corner. You know he needs it."

"Course hon."

"So do you want to go then to see what he wants to give you?"

"You haven't got you food yet."

"I'll take it to go."

"If you want sure."

"Miss Gina, could I get my food to-go?"

"Yes Mister Christian Coma."

"Eliza did you tell her my full name?"

"No...?"

"Oh whatever. Come on! You've got a Prince Charming to catch."

"Okay," I giggle.

We say goodbye to Gina, grab his food and drive to Ryan's concert.

"I'll stay in here and eat my food while you talk to Ryan."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks C.C. Your the best!"

"I try."

"No really thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Oh we're here! Okay I'll be right back."

"I'll be here. Waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so nervous. I'm so so so sooo nervous! I wonder what Ryan wants. I'm fucking shaking right now. I can't believe he does that to me.

"Hey Eliza, you hear for Ryan?" Jon Walker. Haven't seen him in a while.

"Oh hey Jon! Yeah I am. Is he here?"

"In his dressing room. I'll take you."

"Thanks Jon. God its been so long! I miss you guys so much."

"Aw thanks! Ryan sure as hell missed you. Couldn't shut up about coming back for a concert here. It's the last one of tour too. So you'll get Ryan for a few days."

"This is awesome. Dude Jon I am so nervous. I can't stop shaking right now."

"Well just see what he wants."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah but I can't tell you."

"Okay."

"We're here."

"Thanks Jon."

I knock on the door and wait for Ryan to yell "Come in!" before I open it.

I walk in and say, "Hey Ryan. Long time no see."

He grabs me in a big hug and says, "I've missed you Eliza."

"I missed you too Ryan."

"I'm so glad you came."

"Of course I came. Your having a concert. That's all you need to get me here."

"I'll keep that in mind. So I have a question. It's for the surprise."

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna sing a song with me tonight?"

"HOLYFUCKINGGODYES!"

He chuckles and says, "Okay good. I need someone to do my part of She Had The World."

"Okay! Sure! This is great!"

"I'm glad to see I made you happy."

"You always make me happy Ry."

"You make me happy too. I really like you."

"I like you too."

"Good. Now I have to do soundcheck and all so I'll see you later. Be backstage during the concert so you'll have easy acess to the stage."

"Okay see ya Ry. Oh wait I brought a friend. Can he come too?"

"Yeah, anything for you."


	5. Shit goes down

"C.C. come on! We gotta get backstage!"

"What? Why? Oh how'd it go with Ryan?"

"We talked for a bit, he missed me and he really likes me!"

That made two of us.

"That's great! Why are we going backstage though?"

"I'm going onstage with him tonight to sing a song!"

"Oh god! Eliza that's fantastic!" I said, hugging her.

"I know! Can you believe it?"

"Well come on, let's get backstage so you can be there to perform."

Eliza's POV

C.C. and I walk backstage, apparently Ryan told them that I was coming because they smiled and waved at me when I went back there.

We finally get backstage just as Ry and his band are about to go onstage.

"Eliza! I'm so glad you're gonna perform with me tonight."

"It's no problem Ry!"

"We gotta get onstage now but I promise I'll get you when its our turn," Ryan says, kissing my check.

"Aww that's so cute!"

"Shut it C.C.!"

C.C. and I watch almost all of Ryan and the band's set. Then it happens.

"So guys! I have a special surprise for you all! How many of you know my old band Panic! At The Disco? Well tonight me and a special guest are gonna sing She Had The World for you. Please give a warm welcome to the most amazing girl I've ever known, Eliza Rey!"

I walk out onstage and stand next to Ryan. Right now, it's just me, him, his guitar, and our two microphones.

She held the world upon a string

She didn't ever hold me

Spun the stars on her fingernails

But it never made her happy

Cuz she couldn't ever have me

She said she won the world at a carnival

But she could never win me

Cuz she couldn't ever catch me

I I know why

Because when I look in her eyes

I just see the sky

When I look in her eyes

Well I just see the sky

I don't love you

I'm just passing the time

You could love me

If I knew how to lie

Throwing a line out to sea

To see if I can catch a dream

The sun was always in her eyes

She didn't even see me

But that girl had so much love

She'd wanna kiss you all the time

Yeah she'd wanna kiss you all the time

She said she won the world at a carnival

I'm sure I didn't ruin her

Just made her more interesting

I'm sure I didn't ruin her

Just made her more interesting

I I know why

Because when I look in her eyes

I just see the sky

When I look in her eyes

Well I just see the sky

I don't love you

I'm just passing the time

You could love me

If I knew how to lie

Throwing a line out to sea

To see if I can catch a dream

We sing the final note and Ryan says, "So do you guys like Eliza? She's awesome huh? Well Eliza, I have a question. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I think maybe I just died. "Of course Ryan!"

He hugged me and then I went offstage.

"He asked you out! Dude that's fucking awesome! I'm so happy!"

"Thanks C.C. You know your like my good luck charm! If I hadn't met you, then all this awesome stuff wouldn't be happening. Even though it's been a day, your my best friend!"

"Aww thanks Liza. Same here."

"I won't be able to bring you home though. Ryan said he's gonna take me out for dinner."

"It's fine, I'll call Andy."

"I don't think Andy likes me very much."

"Nah he's just looking out for my best interests. He's afraid that we're too close since it's only been a day since we met."

"I see his point."

"Yeah but, I'm all good on rides back to our bus."

"Awesome! Oh Ryan's done! I'm gonna go help him load up. I'll see you later C.C."

"Bye Eliza."

Taking out my phone, I dial Andy's number.

"What C.C.?"

"Come get me."

"Isn't Eliza bringing you here?"

"She's going out with Ryan for dinner."

"Oh. Alright I'll be there soon."

"Thanks bro."

"Not a problem."

After hanging up the phone, I watch Eliza help Ryan. God she's so beautiful. A voice gets me out of my daydream.

"C.C. you in there?"

"Yeah Andy."

"Let's go."

We walk to his car and get in. The ride to the bus is silent.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Ryan asked her out on stage, but it's not like I would have had a chance anyway. She's been in love with him for years. She only met me yesterday."

"Don't say that. I'm sure you'll get a girl like her someday."

"It won't be her."

"Well just wait and see how things are with Ryan."

"Your right. Why are you always right?"

"Cuz I'm Andy fucking Biersack. I'm just awesome like that."

"Your crazy."

"That's why you love me. Now go get some sleep."


	6. Ryan's pretty nice or is he?

Oh my god. Ryan's taking me out to dinner. Holyshite! I think I'm gonna die.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! No sorry just spacing out. I'm fine."

"Okay. Well we're here."

"Um Ry? We're in the middle of nowhere."

"A picnic under the stars. Thought you'd like it," he says blushing.

"Aww! You are so sweet Ryan."

"Thanks."

Laying out our picnicing things and sitting down, we begin to eat.

"Oh almost forgot!"

Ryan puts on the Beatles. This night is offically perfect.

"This is absolutly perfect. Thank you so much Ryan."

"It's no problem Eliza. We should have been doing this a long time ago."

"It's okay Ry. I'm just glad we're here now."

"So why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why was it me you fell in love with?"

"Nine In The Afternoon. I saw you in the green bedroom. When it had the close up of your face, I knew that you were the man I was going to fall in love with and here I am."

"Wow. That, that was years ago."

"I know."

He smiles at me and we just lay there in each others arms.


	7. The fuck just happened?

"C.C.! Wakey wakey!"

"Lemme 'lone Eliza."

"Aww does C.C. have a little girlfriend?"

Sitting up sharply, I glare at the culprit of my rude awakening.

"Shut the fuck up Ashley."

"Someone's grumpy this morning. Did you not get laid last night?"

Last night's events came rushing back, including Ryan asking out the girl I love. That's right, I love Eliza.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BUNK! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Dude, I was just kidding!"

"GET OUT!"

Ashley hurried into the living room quickly. I could here Andy asking what happened.

"What the fuck did you do to him Ashes?"

"He mentioned some girl in his sleep and when I woke him up to ask if he was coming to breakfast, he called me by her name. When I asked who that was he said to shut the fuck up. Then I asked if he didn't get laid cuz he was grumpy and he yelled at me."

"You dumbass! Eliza is a friend he met the other day that he has a huge crush on. He was gonna ask her out last night but the dude she likes beat him to it. And you just rubbed it in his face."

"Oh fuck! I gotta go and apologize."

There was a knock on my screen.

"C.C.? You okay? I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't know."

"It's fine. I'm sorry for yelling."

"Don't be. I deserved it."

"No it wasn't. You didn't know about Eliza."

"Yeah, if you ever wanna talk about it though I'll listen. I won't make fun. Purdy honour."

"Thanks Ashes, I'm fine."

*ring ring ring*

"I'll let you take that," Ashley says leaving.

"Hello?"

"OHMYGODCC! You'll never believe what happened last night!"

"Good morning to you too Liza."

"Oh yeah. Morning!"

"What happened last night?"

"So Ryan took me for dinner... He drove us to the field and we had a midnight picnic. He made everything himself and he was so sweet!"

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"I know! I'm waiting for him to wake up and then me, him, and the rest of The Young Veins are gonna go get breakfast. Do you guys wanna come? You can bring your band."

"I'll ask. Text me when you guys leave."

"Okay! Bye C.C. Love you!"

"Yeah love you too Eliza."

Well that sucks. Guess I gotta go ask them now.

I walk out into the living room and see the rest of the band.

"So guys, my friend Eliza wants to know if you guys wanna go get breakfast with her, Ryan Ross and his band."

Andy looks at the band.  
"C.C. you wanna go?"

"Yeah Andy. Time to face it."

I see everyone look at each other and exchange glances.

"What?"

"We'll go."

Everyone leaves to get ready and dressed, I sit on the couch waiting.

Eliza's POV

"Ry! You guys ready?"

I walk into Ryan's bathroom where he's drying his hair.

He smiles at me and nods, with his ever present iPod on.

I wrap my arms around him. "Come on, the guys are waiting and Black Veil Brides is meeting us there."

"Who is that?" He frowns.

"A fantastic band that has a good friend of mine as a member. You'll like them, they're really nice."

"Okay I guess so."

He takes my hand and we walk out to the van that Jon and the other guys are in. We climb in and I give directions to Gina's.

"CC were leavin meet us Ginas"

"mkay see ya in a few"

It doesn't take us long to get to the diner so we arrive before C.C. and the guys.

"Hey Liza, what are you doing here? And with such handsome young men."

"Gina! This is Ryan as you know and the rest of The Young Veins. Black Veil Brides is gonna meet us here for breakfast."

"Oh lord! I'll have to push tables together now. Come on and help me Liza."

I go with Gina to help her with pushing the tables together.

"So is Christian coming again? He's such a nice boy."

"Yeah! He's now my best friend actually."

"What happened to Jade?"

"OH SHIT! I haven't seen her in days! I should call her."

"Ya think?"

"Oh shush."

Once we get done, I walk back to Ryan and we sit down at the table.

We get our drinks and wait for Black Veil Brides to come. They don't take long and they sit down with us.

"Guys this is Andy, Ashley, Jinxx, Jake and C.C. They are Black Veil Brides. BVB this is The Young Veins and their singer Ryan, my boyfriend."

I think Ry and his band are slightly scared of BVB. Must be all the leather.

"So C.C. how long have you known Eliza?" Ryan asks.

"Since yesterday. We met at a party and she knew me from BVB."

"Oh that's cool. Wait weren't you with her at our concert last night?"

"Yeah. You guys were good by the way for a Beatles sounding band."

"Of course. The Beatles are the greatest rock band in the history of time."

"Well they're good but I wouldn't say the greatest."

Shit. Ry's not gonna be happy. He hates when people rag on his favourite band.

"Whatever."

Told you. Great...

"Sorry dude, I just don't think they are THE greatest. They're fantastic but there is some other really talented rock bands."

"What do you know? You're just a wannabe metal band."

C.C. looks like he's gonna cry and BVB is pissed. Fuck this.

"Ryan stop. Be nice to them okay? You can't just go around insulting people because they don't like the same stuff you do. Either be nice or leave. I came to have breakfast with my boyfriend and my favourite bands. Don't be like this."

Ryan looks like he wants to punch someone in the face.

"How can you take their side? I'M your boyfriend!"

Andy gets up and looks at Ryan. "Look asshole, we came here to have breakfast because Eliza was kind enough to invite us. We didn't come to be insulted this early in the fucking morning. Now shut up and eat your goddamn breakfast before I shove it down your throat. Clear?"

Ryan looks pissed. Shit...

"Fuck you guys. Come on guys."

He leaves the diner with the guys. Only Jon stops and says, "I'm really sorry about him. He's so bitchy sometimes. It was nice to meet you despite his attitude. Sorry he ruined breakfast."

They nod and Andy sits down. I get up.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't. I need to go. I'm so sorry. I didn't think breakfast would turn out like this. I'll text you later C.C."

I leave some money for breakfast and leave the diner. I start walking toward my apartment. Time to face the music.

~time skip~  
I knock on the door hoping Jade will be there. To my surprise, she is.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I see my best friend?" I ask.

"I don't know. You haven't been here since the party."

"I know and I'm sorry. I can explain."

She frowns but let's me in anyway. I walk in and sit down.

"So? What happened?"

"At the party, I met Black Veil Brides and well I became good friends with C.C. I took him to see Ryan's concert since they're in town and Ryan ended up asking me out so I spent the night at his hotel. Then this morning we went out for breakfast with The Young Veins and BVB. I was gonna call you but so much happened! I'm really sorry Jade! Forgive me?"

She sits for a minute and thinks. "Yeah I guess. Wanna hear about me and Dahvie after I left you?"

I smile and nod. I'm glad my best friend still likes me. I don't know if I can say the same about my boyfriend though.


End file.
